


Daisy Chains

by Phoebmonster



Series: shiny motor cars and eyeglasses full of stars [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High School AU, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebmonster/pseuds/Phoebmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high school au with added spin the bottle - you know how this goes :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy Chains

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dumb high school au bcos i saw a prompt and y'know how i get  
> Also yes the title has nothing to do with the plot i suck at titles okay  
> (i actually titled this before Skye changed her name sooo...)

Jemma didn't know why she was here.  
Well, she did, but she was pretty sure she shouldn't be here anyway.  
Grant Ward, star of the football team, had been given an ultimatum two months ago by his parents - pass math, or get taken off the team. So he'd hired goody-two-shoes Fitz to be his tutor and it had somehow transpired that Fitz coached the whole team into all achieving a minimum of 96% in their math finals. Which immediately made him their hero, and he was dragged back to Ward's house after the final game. Jemma had tagged along too, and was immediately regretting that decision.  
The party had died down, and most people had gone home, leaving only a few stragglers all sat in Ward's bedroom. Fitz was in deep conversation with Ward and Tripp (another football player) about the game, Skye was talking to Victoria (and laughing why was she laughing) and Peggy was curled up between Natasha and Bucky, who appeared to be playing a drunk version of rock-paper-scissors. Yep, Jemma didn't belong. In this room of football players and popular girls, she was the nerdy science one who'd spent her whole life being pushed against lockers by these people. The only reason she'd decided to stay after midnight was that Skye was here.  
Cute cheerleader Skye.  
The one Jemma had been harbouring a crush on since they'd been paired with each other in English.  
Jemma loved her Tuesday afternoons, because how often do you get to sit opposite one of the cutest people in the world and read Shakespeare? She loved it almost as much as her science class. Unfortunately, she knew how the narrative went. Nerdy scientists didn't get to date cute cheerleaders. Skye was probably going to date Ward and have a cute chocolate box relationship then win prom king and queen and Jemma would be sat on the side-lines, waiting to find somewhere else she could belong. But still, she was here now, and Skye was right there, laughing, completely unaware what that did to Jemma's heart.  
She was shaken out of her reverie by a shout from Ward.  
"Hey! We should play spin the bottle!"  
Everyone agreed and soon they were in some kind of circle. Jemma realised she was sat next to Fitz and breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want to kiss her best friend, that would be weird and just eww.  
Ward reached forward and spun the bottle. It landed on Peggy and Bucky. Peggy shrugged her shoulders and leaned forward, kissing him quickly. When they pulled away, everyone gave a little cheer and laughed at how red Bucky had gone. It spun a few more times and Jemma was glad that Fitz got to kiss Natasha, even if Ward did have a strange expression when he did.  
The bottle spun again.  
Jemma suddenly had a bad feeling about this.  
They'd all been moving around during the game, with the restless fidgeting of a bunch of teenagers.  
The bottle stopped, pointing right at her.  
Jemma looked up.  
Skye was sat across from her.  
////  
Skye didn't know why she was here.  
Well, she did, but she was pretty sure she didn't want to be here anyway.  
She'd been pleased when the team had won their game, but wasn't really in the mood to go to some drunken after party. Then Victoria had made a sly comment about how maybe Fitz was going and maybe he'd bring his cute friend and suddenly Skye decided the party wasn't such a bad idea. She was head over heels and it was embarrassing.  
Skye had stopped skipping school when she was paired with Jemma  
Simmons in English. It wasn't like she wasn't clever, it was just she had no real reason to go into school until Jemma had come along. Then Skye found herself doing her homework so she could keep up with Jemma in class and doing all the sensible things like going to bed at a regular time so she wouldn't look so tired and making an effort and her foster homes so she could stay at this school. It'd been a few months since it'd started and Skye knew she was in too deep, and it had meant she was up at 2 am sitting across from Jemma in Ward's bedroom.  
"Earth to Skye, hello?" Victoria waved her hand in front of her face and Skye shook herself awake.  
"Sorry, I was just ... thinking."  
"Thinking? What, about that cute science dork over there?"  
Skye blushed.  
"Am I that obvious?"  
"Not really. I can just pick up lesbian vibes a mile off. And she's looking at me like I ran over a puppy, so I think you're in the same boat here."  
Skye laughed, rather nervously, because there was no way Jemma Simmons was in the same boat as her. She was dating Leo Fitz, everyone knew that. They'd never said anything, but they were attached at the hip and there was no way they weren't involved.  
"I don't think ..."  
Skye was interrupted from a shout from Ward.  
Oh no.  
Not spin the bottle.  
After a few spins, Skye thought she was safe, until Victoria had decided to go cuddle up next to Natasha and the bottle had spun and landed on a flight path of doom, pointing from Skye too...  
///  
Jemma didn't know what to do. Skye didn't either, looking a bit panicked before smirking. God Jemma hated that smirk.  
///  
Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god.  
Right, Skye, calm down.  
Smile.  
Don't look like an idiot.  
Play it cool.  
///  
It's only a kiss, isn't it? You're not likely to get any more. Dammit, Jemma, just kiss her. She probably won't remember it in the morning.  
///  
Oh god they're all waiting. Okay. Breathe. You've done this before. Lean in...  
///  
I've never done this before oh my what if I'm awful? What if she hates it? What if she never speaks to me again? Oh she's coming over, okay, okay...  
Oh wait she's kissing me.  
///  
It was short and sweet and Skye desperately wanted to run her fingers through Jemma's hair but settled them on the nape of her neck. Jemma tasted like strawberry lip gloss and Skye knew she should probably pull away but if this was the only chance she got to do this then she was going to make the most of it.  
Jemma shivered when Skye's hands found the back of her neck and she kissed her back, nervous at first. Then she realised she was in a room of people and Skye wasn't in love with her and this was all for a stupid dare and she pulled back. Skye looked a little hurt and they stared at each other for a heartbeat before a shout from Ward made them spring apart.  
"Wow, that was hot. Mind doing it again?"  
Everyone laughed and Jemma suddenly felt sick. She stood up quickly, almost tripping over her own feet in the process.  
"I'm sorry; I have ... have to go."  
She said, her voice shaking slightly before she ran out.  
Fitz made to follow but Skye beat him to it.  
"I'll go see if she's okay. I'll be back in a minute, don't worry."  
///  
Jemma was sat against the bathroom door, knees pulled up to her chest. She hoped the tears wouldn't smudge her make up because she didn't want to have to explain that to her parents. Fitz would probably follow her, maybe she could get him to drive her home and she could sit in her bedroom and read her science journals and ignore the gaping hole in her chest.  
It wasn't Skye.  
Jemma just wanted to kiss girls and not have to worry what people thought.  
Okay, so maybe this was a little bit about Skye.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Jem? Jem are you in there?"  
Skye's voice floated through the door and Jemma squeezed her eyes tight shut, not making a sound. The doorknob rattled as Skye tried to open the door. Jemma heard a thunk, and she could only guess that Skye had sat down, leaning against the outside of the door.  
"Jem, I'm sorry about what he said."  
A pause.  
"I could drive you home, if you want."  
"I'm getting a lift with Fitz." Jemma said reflexively, and she hated the way her voice wavered. Stupid crying.  
"Oh."  
Another pause. Jemma wondered if this was the first time Skye had been lost for words.  
"I'm really sorry, Jem, I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable, I mean, I know about you and Fitz, so..."  
Jemma cut off Skye's rambling.  
"Wait, what?"  
"You and Fitz. You're dating, aren't you?"  
"No! That'd be weird. He's my best friend, nothing more."  
"Oh."  
They were back to silence.  
"Then, Jem, why did you run out?"  
(pause)  
"Was it because of Ward?"  
(pause)  
"Because if it was I will totally beat him up for you."  
Jemma laughed in spite of herself. It was watery and a bit hiccupy but it was still a laugh.  
"I doubt you'd do any damage, but thank you all the same."  
Outside the door, Skye grinned. She made Jemma laugh. Score.  
"If it wasn't Ward, then what?"  
Jemma didn't reply. She didn't want to do this here, in the bathroom of a stranger’s house. She didn't want to do this anywhere, but especially not here.  
"Right, well, if you're blowing the party, so am I. I'll be right back."  
//  
Skye returned five minutes later and knocked on the door.  
"Jem? You wanna let me in? I bought cake."  
Jemma's ears pricked up. She was starving; she hadn't eaten since lunch. It wouldn't hurt...  
She unlocked the door and Skye almost fell into the room, clutching two cans of soda and two very large slices of cake. She'd clearly expected Jemma to put up more of a fight and Jemma was now wishing she had. She quickly locked the door behind them and sat on the floor.  
Skye passed her some cake which she picked at nervously, appetite suddenly disapearing. Skye, on the other hand, ate her slice in around three bites and grinned at Jemma, her mouth covered in crumbs.  
"Are you gonna eat that, or are you gonna mince it? C'mon, Ward's mum made it, and she's a fantastic baker."  
Jemma felt her heart fall a little bit but ate the cake anyway, before she remembered something.  
"Oh, what if someone needs the bathroom? I should probably go..."  
"Don't worry; they've got another bathroom across the hall. I've stayed here a bunch of times."  
Skye suddenly realised how this would sound, and hastily backtracked.  
"I mean, I didn't want to, but my foster dad Coulson is best friends with Ward's dad Garrett so sometimes if Coulson's away I stay here for a few nights. That's why I was friends with Ward when I came here; he's the only person I really knew."  
Skye realised she was rambling and tried to hide her embarrassment by taking a sip of her drink. Jemma didn't look confused though, she looked ... relieved. Which was weird.  
They didn't speak, but Jemma did finish her cake and Skye tried to look anywhere that wasn't Jemma. They heard several shouts from the other end of the house, and Jemma looked up, confused.  
"Oh, I guess I shouldn't keep you... I'll get a ride home with Fitz."  
"Wait, Jemma..."  
Skye took a deep breath and suddenly wished she had drank the beers Ward kept offering her because it would make what she was about to do a whole lot easier.  
"I'll drive you home. I mean, if you're not here, I don't want to be either."  
Jemma let out a small 'oh' of surprise and it took Skye a minute to look up and meet her gaze. In a burst of courage, she leant across and kissed her again.  
///  
Jemma barely had time to process what Skye had said before she was kissing her again. Skye tasted like chocolate and it was so sweet and slow. After what seemed like forever, they broke apart.  
"Oh... okay."  
Jemma couldn't form any coherent words and Skye giggled, both girls blushing.  
"I'll tell Fitz about what's happening ... the change of plans."  
///  
Ten minutes later, Skye was standing outside when Jemma hopped down the steps to meet her. Jemma took her hand and they walked off towards Skye's car.  
"Do you want to go home right away? Because there's a 24 hour diner at the edge of town, we could go get coffee or... something."  
Skye hovered by the door, suddenly nervous, but Jemma smiled and nodded.  
"That would be lovely."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of two things i will post today aren't u lucky  
> And yes the ww2 au is coming along don't worry darling


End file.
